


Tulips

by untouchablerave



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Her lips remind him of tulips. She was showing him just how gentle she could be.
[set after the coronation but before the white stag.]





	

Her lips remind him of tulips, their mother’s favourite flower. Edmund lay on the stretcher, which had been placed on top of the map of Ettinsmoor that was spread across the wooden table in their tent. Susan perched on the edge and tended to his wounds. Through his bleary-eyed concussion, he blinked. Susan the Gentle, dancing on his lips. She was showing him just how gentle she could be. 

As Edmund slowly came to, his pupils danced along the curve of her cupid’s bow, her flushed cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest, the way her brows sat close, a tell-tale sign that she was just about holding it together. Her eyebrows always gave it away. 

From outside the tent, Edmund could hear Peter ordering his council. “We’ll continue back along the trail and take refuge in the Witch’s abandoned castle. If need be, you ride ahead along the Great River to gather aid for my brother, Edmund.”  
“But sir, we haven’t nearly passed the first set of mountains, our mission -,”  
“Won’t be completed unless King Edmund is in full health. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, your majesty.”

Susan dropped the bloodstained cloth into the bowl of water at her side. She steadied herself on the edge of the table and took a deep breath. Looking over at Edmund, Susan brushed the hair away from his forehead, like she used to when he was a child. Slowly, she bent low and kissed him on the forehead.   
“Be strong,” she told him, her forehead pressed against his.

Edmund breathed deeply and caught her mouth in his. For a tender moment, he relinquished the velvet touch of her lips. She did not pull away, but caressed his neck softly. A small tear escaped from her eye and landed on Edmund’s cheek. She pulled away and wiped it with her thumb. 

“What do you need? Tell me.” Susan whispered.   
Edmund cleared his throat and after a moment said, “could you pick me some tulips, please?”  
She smiled. “As you wish.” 

Susan got up and stepped outside the tent.  
“How is he?” Peter asked immediately.  
“I think he’s going to be just fine,” Susan replied, with a slight tremble in her voice.  
Inside the tent, Edmund grinned slightly.


End file.
